Last One Standing
by Psycho Kittty
Summary: Story revovling around Langston and how she deals with grief and the loss of three people dearest to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Last One Standing**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Theses characters belong to ABC and OLTL 

Chapter 1

"Tell me again why I am doing this?" Langston asks her boyfriend Markko as she sits on her best friend's bed.

"You're doing it to help out Starr and Cole so they can have a chance to say goodbye before Mr. Manning makes Starr move to Hawaii"

"Yeah I know but I have a bad feeling something's going to happen."

-Langston's House-

"Now nothing will ever come between us again" Cole kisses Starr just as Todd bursts into the room.

"What the hell!? Get the hell away from my daughter!" Todd grabs Cole and throws him to the floor.

"What are you doing?! Dad Stop! You're hurting him Stop!" Todd ignores his daughters pleas and continues to beat Cole, kicking him in the chest. Todd grabs Cole up off the floor and pins him to the wall.

"I'll make sure you will never hurt my daughter again." Todd throws Cole towards the glass table on the other side of the room. Cole hits the table and falls to the floor in a pool of blood, the glass shattered around him.

"Oh my God Cole!" Starr struggles to get away from her father's grip and get to Cole's side. "Let me go!" Starr breaks free from her father's grip and runs to Cole's motionless body. "Oh my God he's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god you killed him! I can't believe you killed him!" Todd goes to comfort his daughter. "No don't you dare touch me again"

"No Starr I was just trying to protect you." He reaches to try and comfort her for the second time.

"How is killing my boyfriend protecting me?" Todd reaches for his daughter. "No don't touch me, I mean it" Starr runs out of the room as fast as she can. Todd follows soon after.

**-Starr's bedroom-**

"Here I brought us up some drinks." Langston hands Markko a glass of tea just as Todd bursts into the room, breaking down Starr's door.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" Todd knocks a picture off of Starr's dresser, causing it to shatter on the floor. "Langston you better tell me where my daughter is right now."

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since school this morning." Langston tries to keep herself from flipping out as Todd begins to scream louder and louder at her.

"No you see I know you know where she is because I found her at your old home with that punk Thornhart. So I know you know where she is hiding and you will tell me or I will find a way to make you talk." Todd walks closer and closer to Langston. Markko jumps between them.

"It was my idea Mr. Manning. I planned the whole night. I thought Starr and Cole should get to say goodbye." When Todd hears these words come out of Markko's mouth, he snaps. He charges at Markko. Luckily he moves out of the way before Todd can get him.

"You're going to pay for everything you did tonight." Todd grabs a letter opener off the desk and lunges at Markko, stabbing him right through the heart. Langston watches Markko's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm going to call the police!" Langston runs as fast as she can out of the room. Before she can stop, she trips and falls down the stairs. When Langston reaches the bottom of the stairs her body lands limp and motionless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

- Hospital- 

_Why am I in the hospital? _Langston wonders to herself. She studies her surroundings, trying to figure out what had happened. As she is looking around she sees the figure of her Foster mother sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. 

"Dorian?" Langston says aloud to see if the woman is awake. Dorian jumps at the sound of the young woman's voice.

"Langston, honey are you alright?" She sits on Langston's bed waiting for her response. "Do you know happened tonight?" Langston closes her eyes as if trying to recall the events from that night. 

"I remember Markko and I were drinking tea and talking. I remember Mr. Manning being really mad. Then the rest is a blur." Dorian grasps Langston's hand in her's. "What's wrong please? Tell me what is going on." 

"Langston I am so sorry but when Todd lost it tonight he ended up killing both Cole… and Markko." Langston starts to struggle with Dorian, in disbelief.

"No, it's not true! Markko was just trying to protect me, he can't be dead. He just can't be. Oh my God. What about Starr? Is she alright, is she hurt?"

"Starr is fine, she's just really shaken up right now but she will be fine. Are you alright?" Langston shakes her head no and starts to cry. Dorian pulls her into a hug as she cries for the loss of her two dear friends


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Church-**

Standing outside the door to the church, Dorian turns to Langston who was just released for the hospital.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Langston nods her head and Dorian grabs her hand and they walk into the church together.

Inside the church, Langston sees bunches of lilies and the portraits of both Cole and Markko. When she sees Starr, they give each other a knowing look and they step towards each other and into a comforting embrace.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Langston asks as they release the hug.

"I'm sad but I'll be alright. Are you okay?" Langston nods and the girls sit hand in hand in the first pew as the service starts.

"I would like to first thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to remember the lives of Cole Patrick Thornhart and Markko Carlos Rivera, two young boys taken from us all to soon. Lets start with a song sung by both boys former teacher Marcie McBain" Marcie gets up in front of the crowd.

"This is a song Marty used to sing to Cole when he was just a little boy. I wanted to sing this song as a last lullaby for both boys. It is called Underneath the Night by Rie Sinclair."

_Tonight all the angels wait _

_Along your bedside _

_Am I aware if the pain?_

_Tonight, all the star aligned _

_I close my eyes and cry_

_curl you in my arms_

_I miss you already_

Mrs. Rivera walks up to her son's casket, "My little boy," her voice cracks. Mr. Rivera walks up and squeezes her hand as he starts to speak, she cuts him off. "We had the best little boy anyone could ever hope for."

_Underneath the night _

_I cannot stop these tears from falling_

_Like pouring rain _

_knowing there's a time_

_here and in heaven_

_to be with you again _

_don't let this moment fade_

Nora speaks to Cole. "I know I may not have been the one to give you life but you will always have a piece of my heart and it was an honor to be a part of your wonderful life. Although it ended to soon. You were another son to me."

_Now the hours crawl away _

_out of my window _

_and swallow me again_

Starr stands and faces Cole's casket. "You showed me what it was like to be in love. I trusted you with my heart and I thank you from the bottom of it for trusting me with your's. I will never forget you or stop loving you."

_How long will you stay _

_and how long will I _

_Keep searching for a reason_

_I miss you already_

Langston walks up behind the podium with a tear stained face. "You were always there for me loving me and protecting me even in the last moment of your life. I never expected to love anyone the way I loved you. You made me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry and when I would push you away you would pull me tighter to you. I owe you so much. You saved me and I will live my life to the fullest for you, my beautiful freak."

_Underneath the night _

_I cannot stop these tears from falling_

_Like pouring rain _

_knowing there's a time_

_here and in heaven_

_to be with you again _

_don't let this moment fade._

Tears of friends and family flow openly as the two young boys' caskets are carried out of the church.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Starr's room-**

It's been a week since the boys' funeral and Starr is not feeling to well but she cannot figure out why, other then she really misses Cole. Her mother and her aunt Dorian keep questioning both her and Langston, to check and see how they are feeling. Langston walks into Starr's room and sees her crying on her bed. She runs to her side.

"What's wrong sweetie, are you okay? Is it your dad? Do you want me to go get your mom or Dorian?" Starr grabs Langston into a hug and sobs. "Tell me what's going on Starr, I want to help you." Starr finally calms down enough and she looks Langston dead in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers. Langston, who is now in a state of shock, sits on her best friend's bed and takes a deep breath.

"You're pregnant! Oh my God, does that mean the father is Cole?" Starr nods her head and starts to cry again. "Sweetie what are you going to do? You need to tell your mom or Dorian, they can help you." Langston heads for the door. Starr grabs her arm.

"No Langston no one can know." Langston nods her head. "Will you just stay here with me for awhile please? I don't want to be alone right now." Langston nods and sits on Starr's bed and the two girls talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-La Boulai-**

"Starr, it's been two weeks since you told me about… you know… and I really think it is time you tell your mom and Dorian, they can help you decide on what to do." Starr looks at Langston.

"I know what I am going to do. I am going to keep the baby." Just as the word baby comes out of Starr's mouth, Blair comes around the corner.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say you are pregnant at sixteen years old?" Before Starr can answer her mother, she watches her mom fall to the floor.

Blair wakes up a little bit later with both girls looking over her.

"Girls, I just had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt that Starr told me that she was pregnant and that she was keeping the baby." Starr looks down at her feet. "Oh my God I wasn't dreaming was I?" Both girls nod their heads no. "What the hell were you thinking having unprotected sex or any sex for that matter at sixteen years old!?" Starr continues to look at her feet. "Can I assume then that this baby is Cole's?" Starr nods her head.

"I'm sorry mom it's just we thought we were never going to see each other again. I know what I did was wrong but I loved him and I would not take it back. This baby is the last thing I have that is a piece of Cole. I can't give it up. You have to understand." Blair hugs her daughter.

"I do but I have a big question for you. Are you ready?" Starr looks at Langston, confused. Langston shrugs and Starr nods her head yes to her mother. "Okay, does Dorian know about this yet?" From the silence she can tell that the answer to her question is no. "Well then since apparently she doesn't know, which one of us is going to tell her this joyous news?" Starr and Langston look at each other.

"Speak of the devil." Langston points to Dorian who just entered.

"God morning girls how was your night sleep?" Everyone just looks at Dorian as she sits. "Well don't all answer me at once."

"I slept great." Langston says and sits next to Dorian.

"Alright what is going on here? What did Todd do now?" Starr looks at her aunt with tearful eyes." Starr sweetie, is your father is bothering you again because if he is a I will kill him. Tell me what he did." Starr and Blair sit down. "It's not my dad aunt Dorian, it's me." Dorian looks at Starr.

"I'm pregnant." Starr closes her eyes and waits to hear her aunt yell at her but instead she feels her aunt's arms come around her in a warm embrace. "You're not mad at me about what is going on?" Dorian looks at Starr while trying to figure out a way to word her feelings just right.

"I am very disappointed in you and your situation but I love you anyway and I am glad I don't have to kill your father. I don't look good in orange."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Starr's room-

"Wow Starr I can't believe both your mom and Dorian are okay with this." Starr looks at Langston and smiles a sad smile. "Wait what's wrong?" Langston sits at Starr's desk and listens as her friend starts to speak.

"I am glad that they're okay with this but I'm not sure I'm okay that this happened." Langston looks at Starr confused. "No don't get me wrong I loved Cole with all my heart but if I was able to change the past I would because if Cole and I didn't meet that night, both him and Markko would still be alive and things would be the same as they used to be." Starr starts to cry.

"Starr listen to me, the boys' deaths were not your fault. I mean Markko and I helped plan that night too. No one knew that your dad would go nuts and kill them." Langston sits on the bed and hugs her friend.

"I know but I still wish I could change it." Starr looks at Langston who is looking at a picture of the four teens. "I know this is as hard for you as it is for me." Langston looks at Starr with tears in her eyes.

"He died protecting me. When your dad was coming after me, Markko jumped between us and told your dad that the whole night was his idea. When he knew for a fact he would not have been here if I hadn't asked him to come. If he wasn't here your dad would have killed me and maybe that would be for the best. Markko had people who loved him, he has people who miss him. Who do I have?" Starr looks at Langston, mad.

"What is your problem Langston? Cause you know if anything happened to you it would kill me, not to mention how my aunt feels about you. We love you so much, we've all been through so much together. I mean, you're like my sister. I can tell you everything and I know you are always here for me. So next time think before you talk like that again because I love you and I would miss you and that will never change understand me?" Langston nods and hugs her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**-Doctor's Office-**

"Are you okay Starr?" Blair asks her daughter. She can tell Starr is nervous to be at her first doctors appointment since she learned she was pregnant. "Everything will be alright sweetie, trust me." Starr nods her head.

"Starr Manning? The doctor will see you now." Starr and Blair follow the nurse to an empty room. The nurse hands Starr a gown to put on. "The doctor will be here shortly." Blair nods and the nurse leave the two women to talk.

"Mom I'm really scared. How am I going to be able to raise and take care of a baby? I'm only sixteen years old. How am I going to be able to do this alone?" Starr starts to tear as she thinks of Cole and the life she had with him.

"Starr sweetie you won't be doing this alone. You have me and your aunt Dorian and you have Langston. You won't have to do anything by yourself, I promise." Blair gives her daughter a hug. The doctor walks in.

"Hi Starr, I am Dr. O'Brien. I'm going to make sure you and your baby are doing fine." Starr nods her head. "So how far along are you?"

"I'm almost a monthI think." The doctor nods and makes a note.

**-****La Boulia-**

Dorian and Langston are sitting in the Living room anxiously awaiting Starr and Blair's return from the doctors office.

"Langston I am so glad we get to have some time with just the two of us." Langston nods her head.

"Yeah it's great Dorian." Langston smiles at her foster mother. Dorian can tell Langston has a lot on her mind.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Langston looks at Dorian and smiles.

"That sounds fun." Just as Langston is about to open up the door bell rings. "I'll get it Dorian." Langston runs to the door. "Alright I'm coming." When she opens the door there is a man standing there with a weird smile on his face.

"Hi can I help you with something?" Langston gives the man the once over.

"I'm here to see Dorian Lord. Is she home?" Langston smiles.

"That depends, who are you and what are you selling?"

"My name is David and I am not selling anything thank you. I just want to see Dorian please you little..."

"Langston who is at the door sweetie?" Dorian walks pass Langston and looks for herself.

"Hi Dorian it's me David Vickers. How have you been?" Dorian slams the door and looks at Langston.

"Who's David Vickers?" Langston asks confused.

"He's the man who left me at the alter a while back. I thought he was gone." Through the door they hear…

"Hey it's really cold out, here can I please come in?"

"Maybe we should let him in Dorian." Dorian nods and opens the door.

"It's about time! I was starting to lose feeling in my legs. Can I come in now?" Without waiting for an answer David walks into the house. "Wow Dorian she's the spitting image of you, attitude and all." David smiles at Langston. Dorian looks at Langston.

"Sweet heart how about you go check on Sam for me I don't want you to witness me killing a man." Langston nods and does as she is told.

"It was nice to meet you." David yells after Langston. "What a sweet girl." Dorian looks at David.

"What are you doing here David?" Dorian crosses her arms across her chest to keep from slapping him.

"Oh is that the welcome I get when I come to see the women I love?" David walks into the living room and pours himself some coffee. "Would you like some my dear?" David says with a smile.

"You have two seconds to tell me the real reason you are here or I am going to throw you out."

"Okay I'm alittle scared of you so here it goes… I was wondering if you could lend me some money so I can pay for a hotel? Unless I am allowed to stay here with you."

Dorian laughs.

"David why on earth would I ever give you my hard earned money or let you stay in my house?" David doesn't answer. "David you have until the count of four to get out of my house before I release the dogs."

"You wouldn't do that." Dorian looks at David and starts to count. "Okay, okay I'm going, just no dogs please." Dorian opens the door and David exits. "Until we meet again my love." Dorian slams the door in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few hours after David is finally gone, Blair and Starr come home.

"Hey everyone we're home." Langston and Dorian enter form the kitchen.

"Hey how did everything go is everything alright?" The four women enter the living room and sit down.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine, the baby is doing well. I even got to hear the heartbeat. My next appointment is in a month. I get my first ultasound picture. I can't wait. How was everything here?"

"Oh it was fun. Dorian kicked some guy named David Vickers out of the house. It was awesome" Langston says with a smile.

"Wow Dorian, David Vickers was here and you didn't kill him. Sorry I missed that." Blair laughs.

"Hey Langston do you want to go up to my room so that they can talk?" Langston nods. "Ok lets go." Starr kisses her mom and aunt and the two girls walk out of the room and up the stairs. Blair makes sure the girls are out of earshot before she starts to talk.

"Dorian, Starr was really scared tonight. She was worried that she would not be able to raise this baby alone. She wanted to know how she would do it."

"Oh that poor girl did you tell her she will not be alone, that she will have us and that we would not let her do this alone?" Blair nods.

"I don't think she fully believes me. All I know is that my baby is going through this and there is no way to make her feel that she is not alone."

"Blair trust me, if anyone can get Starr to feel like she has someone, Langston can. I mean those two girls have been through so much together. Langston will help her get through this." Blair nods.

**-Starr's Room-**

"Langston you should have been there. I was really scared at first when I got there. All I could think about was Cole and how much I missed him and how much I wished he could have been there to hear the heartbeat." Langston nods.

"I know how you feel… like when something good happens to me, the first person I want to call is Markko. Then I remember and I feel like my heart is breaking again." Starr hugs Langston.

"It will get better for us, it has to. It can't be this hard all the time." Langston nods.

"All I know is there are days when I still feel the pain of losing my parents and it's been two years since I lost them. But it's getting late, I am going to get to bed and you should do the same. I hear it's good for a mother to get lots of sleep in her first few months and then to get lots the last few but I'm gonna go to bed, night sweetie." Langston gives Starr a hug and goes to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One month later.

Just as Starr and Langston sit down to eat breakfast Blair walks in, in a huff.

"What's wrong mom, is everything okay?"

"No it's not. I just got a call from the office telling me I need to work so I can't take you to your doctors appointment and it's to late to reschedule." Blair sits down and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I can take Starr to the doctor for you if you want me to. I mean I have no plans today."

Blair smiles at Langston.

"That would be great Langston, thank you." Blair takes another sip of her coffee. "Her appointment is at noon so that gives you girls plenty of time to get ready. I gotta run or I'm going to be late. Love you Starr and thanks again Langston." Blair runs out the door.

"Hey Langston do you think we could go to see Cole and Markko after my doctors appointment? I really want to show Cole the first picture of our baby."

"Sure sweetie I'll take you to see Cole but right now we both need to get ready to go or we'll be late and your mom will throw a fit." Starr laughs and the girls walk out of the room.

**-Doctors office-**

"Wow do you always wait this long?" Langston asks as she picks up a book to thumb through.

"It's not that bad. It gets better the second time around. I remember feeling like time was standing still the first time I was here." Langston smiles at Starr.

"Starr, Dr. O'Brien will see you now." Starr and Langston walk into a room where they see an ultrasound machine.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. O'Brien says as she enters the room. Starr smiles.

"I've been ready. Oh this is my best friend Langston." Langston shakes the doctors hand. Dr. O'Brien turns on the ultrasound machine, sets everything up, and points to the screen after a few moments.

"Do you see that?" Starr nods. "That is your baby's heartbeat and it is strong and doing well." Starr smiles at the doctor and then at Langston. "Would you like a picture of your baby?" Again Starr smiles. The doctor prints out two copies of the ultrasound and hands them to Starr.

"Just in case the daddy wants a picture of his baby." Starr gets a little teary but quickly calms down.

"Thank you Dr. O'Brien." They set up the date of her next appointment and the two girls leave.

**-Langston's car-**

"She seems nice." Langston says to try and break the silence. Starr nods her head not looking up from her ultrasound.

"Do you think the baby will look like me or Cole?" Starr waits for her friend's response.

"I think the baby will be a mix of you and Cole. Hey look it's starting to rain maybe we should just go home for right now."

"Yeah I guess maybe we could come back tomorrow when it's not raining. I want to show my mom and Aunt Dorian the ultrasound picture anyway." As Langston is driving through Angels Square she hears, "Langston I don't feel to good. I think I'm going to throw up." Langston turns to Starr and doesn't see the car that has turned into their lane. "Langston look out!" Before Langston can stop, the two cars collide head on and Langston is thrown from the car and knocked unconscious.

"Hey are you okay can you hear me?" Langston hears a faint voice. When she opens her eyes she sees David Vickers. "Hey aren't you the girl who lives with Dorian Lord? Langston right?" David helps her sit up.

"What happened, where's Starr?" Langston starts to panic. David grabs her.

"Hey, hey calm down. What are you talking about?" Langston pushes David away.

"No you don't understand my best friend is still in the car. I have to get her out I can't lose her. We need to get her before something happens." Langston struggles to gain her footing, but she is to dizzy to see straight. "Please David you have to try and save her, please I can't lose my best friend. Please."

"I'll try to save her but you need to stay here." Just as David starts to walk towards the car, it explodes with Starr still inside. The power of the blast knocks David and Langston to the ground. Langston sits up and sees the car on fire.

"NOOOOOOO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**-Hospital-**

Dorian and Blair enter the ER in a panic after they get a call from Michael, saying that the girls were brought in after a car accident. Dorian sees David sitting in the waiting room.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you hoping to widdle some more money from a transplant patient?" David looks at Dorian.

"If you must know I was the one who saved little miss Langston tonight." Dorian is speechless.

"Wait… what the hell were you doing there in the first place? Are you stalking my daughter and niece now?" Before David can answer, Michael enters.

"Oh my God. Michael how are the girls, are they alright?" Dorian and Blair sit, expecting the worst.

"Langston is fine, she has a few cuts and bruises but she'll be alright." Dorian lets out a sigh of relief. Blair looks worried.

"What about Starr? Is Starr alright?" Michael looks at Blair sadly.

"I am so sorry Blair, we did all that we could but Starr didn't make it. I am so sorry." Blair falls to the floor and she cries. Dorian grabs her niece into a hug and comforts her as she cries. "I really don't want to upset you anymore but Langston is awake and is asking to see you Dorian." Dorian nods to Michael.

"Blair sweetie are you okay?" Blair nods.

"Dorian go see Langston. I'll be fine, I think I'm going to go to the chapel." Dorian nods and follows Michael to Langston's room. The two enter the room.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Michael leaves the women. Langston can tell that Dorian has been crying.

"Dorian I am so sorry, it was raining and I didn't see the car coming until it was to late. I tried to stop. I did but it was to late. Where's Starr? Did she get out, is she alright?" Dorian sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry Langston. Michael and the other doctors did the best they could but she didn't make it." Langston's head falls into her hands and she cries.

"It's all my fault. I should have been paying attention but she was sick I was trying to help." Dorian grabs Langston's face and looks right into her eyes.

"Listen to me no one is blaming you for anything that happened tonight. Do you understand me, no one. The only one who is at fault here is the drunk driver who hit you girls. I am just so glad I didn't lose you tonight too."

**-Chapel-**

Blair lights a candle and sits to think.

"God why did you take my baby from me? Did I do something so terrible that this is the only way you could think of to punish me? Please give her back and take me instead. I have lived my life, please let my baby do the same." Blair starts to cry, then she hears Langston's voice.

"Mrs. Manning I am so sorry for what happened. I didn't see the car." Blair turns to Langston, mad.

"Do you think that just because you're sorry that it will make everything alright? Because it won't, your apology will not bring my daughter back. You were supposed to be her friend. You were supposed to look out for her. But you were to damn selfish to worry about anyone but yourself. I bet you wanted her dead. I bet you blamed her for Markko or did you just want her dead because you were jealous of her because she actually had a family!" Langston starts to tear but quickly wipes it away.

"You cold bitch! You're the one who is jealous because I was closer to your daughter then you ever were." Blair slaps Langston and just as she goes to do it again, David grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blair pulls away.

"Well luckily I'm not you so move out of my way now." David stands his ground until Langston leaves. David follows and stops her in the hallway.

"Hey Langston don't you have anything to say to me?" David flashes his smile.

"Leave me alone David." Langston starts to walk off.

"Hey is that anyway to speak to the man who saved your life and kept you from getting your ass kicked?"

"No I guess it's not but who cares. Leave me alone or I will call Dorian." David thinks for a long time and nods.

"Well all I wanted was a thank you but okay, I'll leave. I am sorry to hear about Starr. I am sorry I couldn't save her." David walks away.

"Thank you David, I owe you my life." Langston whispers once he is out of earshot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**-Angel Square-**

Langston is sitting in Angel Square thinking of everything that has happened in her life. She hears footsteps behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Dorian says as she sits next to the young girl.

"I like to come here to think sometimes. I love the quite and it makes me feel closer to my parents." Dorian smiles.

"I was on my way to the church and I thought I'd stop here to see if you wanted to ride with me so we could talk."

"Thanks but I don't think I am going to go to the funeral today." Dorian looks at Langston with concern.

"May I ask you why not? Starr was your best friend. Why don't you want to say goodbye to her?"

"I do want to say goodbye but I don't want to upset Mrs. Manning, she is really pissed at me and I don't want to mess up today for the rest of you who need to say goodbye."

"Well I am not going to force you to come but if you change your mind you know where the church is and you know you will always be welcome to say goodbye." Langston nods. Dorian hugs Langston and walks off.

**-Church-**

"Oh Blair you did such a great job." Dorian says as she sits down next to her niece in the front row.

"So where is little miss Langston?" Blair asks in a cocky way.

"She is sitting alone in Angel square missing her best friend."

"Good because I don't want to see her here." Dorian gets angry with Blair.

"How the hell could you be such a bitch to say such a thing about Langston? Blair that little girl had nothing to do with this terrible situation and it's not right for you to put it in her head that she did. She was and is still Starr's best friend, they were like sisters. Langston would never hurt Starr." The priest enters and Dorian retakes her seat and nods that it is okay to begin.

"This has been a very hard month for us. First we lose two young boys and now another child is taken from us before her time. We are here to say goodbye to Starr Manning, a young girl who had so much to offer the world around her. We will all miss you dearly." The door to the church opens and everyone turns to see Langston standing in the doorway. Blair gets up and walks to her.

"You selfish little brat how dare you come here on the day I am burring my daughter. You have no right to be here, this whole situation is your fault my daughter is dead because of you. I want you to leave now." Langston turns.

"Langston you stop right there." Dorian walks over to the two. "Blair stop it right now, this is supposed to be a day of remembrance, not a day of fighting. Langston has just as much of a right to be here as the rest of us do." Langston looks away.

"Dorian no, Mrs. Manning is right. Starr knows I loved her but I am going to leave so the rest of you can say goodbye to her." Before Dorian can protest Langston is out the door.

**-Starr's room-**

Langston walks into the dark bedroom which used to belong to her best friend and turns on the light. She sits on the bed and holds Starr's favorite stuffed animal as she holds back her tears. She grabs Starr's photo albums and she sits on the floor. To stop all the silence she grabs the stereo remote and puts it on the CD Starr had been listening to. Hilary Duff's songs come on. Langston can't bring herself to change it. The song _Someone's watching over me_ comes on…

Found myself todayOh I found myself and ran awaySomething pulled me backThe voice of reason I forgot I hadAll I know is you're not here to sayWhat you always used to sayBut it's written in the sky tonightSo I won't give upNo I won't break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeSomeone's watching over meSeen that ray of lightAnd it's shining on my destinyShining all the timeAnd I wont be afraidTo follow everywhere it's taking meAll I know is yesterday is goneAnd right now I belongTo this moment to my dreamsSo I won't give upNo I won't break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeSomeone's watching over meIt doesn't matter what people sayAnd it doesn't matter how long it takesBelieve in yourself and you'll fly highAnd it only matters how true you areBe true to yourself and follow your heartSo I won't give upNo I won't break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeThat I won't give upNo I won't break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven when it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeThat someone's watching overSomeone's watching overSomeone's watching over meSomeone's watching over me

Langston starts to tear. _She must have been thinking of Cole and the baby,_ Langston thinks to herself. Just as the song is coming to it's end Blair storms into the room and turns off the music. Langston turns and sees Blair standing in the doorway with a mad look on her face.

"Are you here to throw me out of Dorian's house now, because I don't think she would appreciate you throwing her foster daughter out of her house." Blair gets up in Langston's face. "Mrs. Manning I know you are hurting right now, so am I, so let's not do anything either one of us will regret later."

"Oh I won't regret it. I can't wait to see you behind bars for the murder of my daughter and I won't rest until I make sure that happens. Your parents must be so disappointed in how you turned out." Langston slaps Blair.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents! They loved me, which is something I'm sure you never had for your daughter." Blair slaps Langston just as Dorian walks in.

"What the hell are you doing!? Don't you ever touch her again!"

"Oh so you're putting that brat over the loss of Starr?" Dorian looks at Blair

"Listen to me, I miss Starr too and I hurt just as much as you do but to blame this whole thing on Langston is crap. You know she had nothing to do with this and if you can't except that I am sorry because Langston is my daughter and a Cramer whether you like it or not." Blair storms out of the room. Dorian turns to Langston. "Are you ok honey? She didn't mean it, she just really misses Starr. She'll be better soon." Langston nods. "Come on lets get out of Starr's bedroom." As the two women are leaving the room, Langston runs and grabs the picture of her and her friends. She turns off the light and as she slowly shuts the door she says..

"I miss you Starr."


End file.
